The present invention relates generally to a force application device and more particularly to a device for removing posts from their support base and specifically for removing from the ground metal fence posts that have been driven into the ground for stability.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the most popular type of man-made fence post is a metal (preferably steel) post having a cross section that is "T"-shaped. This fence post has a web joined approximately perpendicularly to two flanges to form the "T". The flanges come together to form a face on the side distal from the web. On the face, there is usually a seam and/or teeth. The web wire fencing is strung by attaching the wire to the seams or teeth of the posts.
As fences are moved or removed, a need arises to pull up the posts that have been driven into the ground for stability. This can generally be accomplished efficiently only with some mechanical aid. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,687 issued on Oct. 2, 1973, discloses a post pulling apparatus which has two plates having a "T"-shaped hole. The plates are placed over the fence post and a chain is attached to the ends of the plates so that the plates are pulled toward each other thereby causing friction against the post. The chain is then pulled upwardly using a pulling force such as a three point hitch. Unfortunately, this device requires the use of some type of mechanical pulling force such as three point hitch and can not be used by the individual with anything as simple as a lever. Further, in order to get good friction, the holes in the plates must be very small thereby decreasing the flexibility to be used with varying types and sizes of "T"-shaped fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,601 to Boardman discloses a fence post remover. In order to use the Boardman device, a hook or a pipe must be placed through a hole of limited size thereby making it difficult to use. This limited opening can be difficult to use if, as in wooded areas, the area against which the lever can be placed is very limited by trees, bushes, and rocks. Further, if the hook portion of the Boardman device is used, the same limitation occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310 issued to Parker on Jul. 17, 1979, discloses a fence post puller that includes a lever and a fulcrum which is attached to a device which is substantially square. This device does not have the flexibility to be capable of use in connection with a three point hitch. Further, if it is manually used, it is difficult to carry around as the fulcrum adds additional weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,321 issued to Ekern on Dec. 27, 1983, discloses a U-shaped bracket which is attached to a chain. The U-shaped bracket is placed over the fence and then a pin is placed through it to engage the "T" of the fence post. However, the pin can easily roll upwardly along the slot thereby disengaging from the teeth. Therefore, instead of using the force to assist the friction fit, the force will actually decrease the friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,565 issued to J. Keller on Feb. 23, 1988, discloses a fence puller which is very similar to and has all the same limitations of the Parker reference discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,433 issued to Hoff on Apr. 19, 1988, has the same limitations as the Parker referenced above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,120 issued to R. Egaas on Dec. 20, 1988, is used in connection with a fence post having a different shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,117 issued to Youngblood, et al on Apr. 30, 1991, discloses a post puller. This post puller is essentially a "U" shaped clamp that fits on the front and rear of the post but fails to fully take advantage of the mechanical pulling force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,659 issued to S. Bates on Oct. 1, 1991, discloses a stake puller that is very complex in nature. It is not intended for use with a "T"-shaped fence post and therefore does not take advantage of the unique shape of the "T"-shaped fence post.
What is needed, then, is a fence post puller which can take advantage of the upward pulling force. This fence post puller must have sufficient universality to be used with both a lever as well as other mechanical forces such as a tractor with a three point hitch. This device for removing posts is presently lacking in the prior art.